


White Knight

by BreanneLee



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreanneLee/pseuds/BreanneLee





	White Knight

Lukas不习惯让他的父亲给他拍照。除了Philip，他真的不习惯让任何人为他拍照。但是他的父亲站在Gabe和Helen身旁，三个人一起笑得开怀的画面使得Lukas觉得自己戴着帽子穿着长袍的样子并不是那么蠢了。他之前见过其他学校的毕业服，亮橘色搭配蓝色什么的，幸好他的学校选择了黑色。Philip看起来可太｜他｜妈｜的可爱了，Lukas打算待会儿再告诉他这个事实，当没有旁人的时候，告诉他他是多么的可爱。但是现在他只是伸出一条手臂揽着他的腰，把他拉近一些，然后对着镜头微笑。  
“还要再照多少张啊？”Philip一边对着镜头做出标准的露齿笑，一边从齿缝里问。  
“我们想照多少就照多少。”Helen一边说一边不停地咔嚓咔嚓。  
“毕业典礼还没开始你就已经照了一百张了。”Lukas挑眉看向父亲。人潮往礼堂外涌，Lukas看到其他的同学也在经历同样的被家长逮住拍个不停的破事，和他们现在一样。  
“你是我们的孩子，Lukas，”父亲说，再一次对准镜头，好像他不知道怎么用似的，“又不是每一天你都在从高中毕业。”  
“再来……3张吧。”Gabe说，Philip无奈地叹了口气。他们后来绝对不止“再来了3张”，Helen还用手机拍了一些——让他生气的是，每次自己被沐浴在她充满自豪的眼神里时，Lukas总是在笑。  
“好了，”父亲说，Lukas的心提到了喉咙眼，三位家长走近，“派对在哪儿举行？”  
“都有些什么人参加？”Gabe接着问。  
“你们俩什么时候回家？”Helen双手抱在胸前。  
Lukas叹气，和Philip交换了一个眼神。  
“是那个女孩子，Jenna，”Philip特意朝Helen点了点头。他漫不经心地玩着手表，在手腕上转来转去。“记得吗？我说过的那个帮助我们俩上数学的，在去年所有事情结束之后？”  
Helen哼了一声，眯起眼睛。  
“她人很好，也很热情，”Lukas说，在三位家长之间来回看着，“她有一个谈了3年的男朋友，而且他们以后要去上同一所大学，和我们一样，然后可能毕业就结婚了之类的。”  
“这并不能代表什么，”Lukas的父亲说，“你妈妈和我也是高中时候的初恋，可我们也经常举办派对。”  
Gabe哼了一声，低头看地。  
“派对在Jenna家里，离我们家有10分钟路程，”Lukas说，看着他的父亲，“而且我保证我们会在……”  
“12点之前，”Helen说，“你要在12点之前把Philip送回你家。”  
“完全可以做到，”Lukas点头，希望他不是在说谎。  
“他们到家的时候我会发短信告诉你的。”父亲说，朝Gabe和Helen点点头。  
Lukas叹气，努力使自己不要因为三重保险而压力山大。“而且Gabe，只有我们年级的人才能参加这个派对，这不是那种大型的。”  
“你们从学校直接去那儿吗？”Gabe问。  
Philip抬起头来看着他，Lukas忍不住将他搂得更紧，“对，”Philip说，“Lukas打算，呃，骑车送我们直接去那儿。”  
Helen，Gabe，和Lukas的父亲各自交换了眼神，Philip紧张得要吐了。  
“你俩小心点，”Lukas的父亲点点头，“有些不太好的事可能会在这种派对上发生，尤其现在你们已经毕业了。”  
“好的，”Lukas说，“我们当然会小心的。”  
“那把你们的长袍脱下来吧，”Gabe一边说一边伸出手，“我们把它们还回去。”  
Lukas一把把Philip的长袍掀起，让他从头上脱下来，激起一阵大笑。他又脱下了自己的长袍，然后把它们一起交过去，两个人都还戴着帽子，“我们可以留着它们的对吧？”他问。  
“对，”Helen说，“但是现在我替你俩保管着吧。”  
Lukas露出他赢了大奖一般的完美笑容，两人上前一步，把帽子们交给她。  
她骄傲地扬起头颅，看了看Philip，“好了，去吧，注意安全。”

当他们到那里时，Philip望了一眼那幢房子，现在音乐震天响，然后把视线转向Lukas。  
“怎么了？”Lukas笑着问。  
“人很好又很热情的Jenna，”Philip哼了一声，“我现在非常希望Helen别碰巧经过这里，我都不知道这地方这时候就已经这么热闹了。”  
Lukas拉起他的手开始向屋子里走去，“很多人根本都没去毕业典礼，”他说，“他们应该已经在这儿一段时间了。”他感到Philip在捏他的手，于是低头看他“你还好吗？”  
“嗯，”Philip说，看着他微微笑着，“这一定会很有趣的。”  
“不像上一个派对？”Lukas挑起眉毛笑着说。  
Philip嘲讽：“我很抱歉，我可是赢了那个跳舞比赛的人呢，我可不会退缩的。”  
Lukas用鼻梁蹭着Philip的太阳穴，边走边说，“你可真是我见过的最可爱的跳舞跳得最好的醉鬼了。”  
Philip笑了，伸手猛戳Lukas的肚子，“我根本就没醉好吗！”

如果上一次Philip不算喝醉的话，Lukas真的怀疑他这一次一定喝醉了。  
Lukas对于喝酒没什么太大兴趣，他一般只喝啤酒并且不会让自己喝得太醉，但Philip对于混合酒类一点自制力都没有，不管是谁，只要给他调酒，他就会变得又甜蜜又惹人怜爱。尽管Lukas会密切注意请他喝酒的人都是谁，可最终Philip都会完完全全地抱着杯子不放。醉醺醺的Philip是Lukas见过的最可爱的Philip，可醉醺醺的Philip会让平常的Lukas变成十倍占有欲和保护欲的Lukas。他不放心每一个瞟到Philip的人，他担心Philip可能会被绊倒在某一堆毯子里或者撞到某一堵墙上，他还担心派对上的空气可能对于他这样一个只顾着可爱的醉鬼来说过于稀薄。  
Philip依旧抱着他的第四杯朗姆酒饮料不放还顺带把两人都带到了楼梯那里。他们坐在第四阶梯上，有一对情侣已经在底下亲热得难舍难分了，Lukas能听见楼上传来的尖叫声和大笑声。  
Philip把自己的两条腿都搭在Lukas的腿上，在移动的过程中手上拿着的酒洒了出来。  
“我能帮你拿着这个吗？”Lukas问，以最快速度把杯子从Philip手上拿走。  
“你要从我这儿偷酒喝？”Philip含糊地说，头靠在Lukas肩膀上休息。  
“我在为你好。”Lukas将杯中的酒饮尽，把杯子放在身后的台阶上，真不知道Philip是怎么喝下这奇怪的液体。他本打算去上个厕所，但还是揽过Philip，毕竟他接下来的任务是把Philip搞到的所有奇怪地液体都装进自己的肚子。  
“你真是太有男子气概了。”Philip说，手在Lukas的胸前动来动去。  
“多谢夸奖。”Lukas笑着说，亲亲他的额头。  
Philip叹了口气，向他身边挤得更近，“这里有太多人了。”  
“对啊。”Lukas一边说一边向周围看去，比他原先预计的还有多很多，而且有一大票人他之前根本没有见过。  
“这里肯定有一大堆gay。”Philip说，呼出的热气扑在Lukas颈部的皮肤。  
Lukas眯起眼睛，“你怎么知道的？”  
“我就是知道，”Philip说，抱得更紧了，“我感觉出来的。”  
Lukas笑得厉害了些，连带着Philip也笑了起来，“好吧，基佬界的Yoda大师。”  
“我认真的，”Philip止住笑容，“他穿着黄色的衬衫，而且我还和他讲过话。”  
Lukas喉咙发紧，往后退了一些低头看他，“你和他讲过话？什么时候？”  
“是他来和我讲话。”Philip咕哝一句，朝Lukas挪近。  
“什么时候的事？”Lukas又问了一遍，把垂到Philip眼前的发丝顺到一边，心中升腾起一阵奇怪的醋意，而这醋意让他更想去上厕所了，但他还是把尿意压下去了。他记起他上一次去厕所还是晚饭前的事，甚至在毕业典礼的更早些时候，叹了一口气，他看着Philip的微笑。  
“这没什么的，他没有你帅，而且他不是你。”Philip说，抓住Lukas的脖子把他压向自己。  
Lukas完全无法拒绝他，亲了下去，双臂用力收紧，略微起了起身。Philip发出了高兴的一声呻｜吟，手指伸进Lukas的发丝里，最后化为阵阵傻笑，Lukas也跟着傻笑起来。  
“我们毕业了。”Philip说，他们鼻尖相碰，脸上仍然充满笑意。  
Lukas依然环抱着他，在他的唇上印上一吻，“对。”  
“我们要一起去纽约大学，我们要住在一起。”  
“对。”Lukas说，他的心胀得满满的。-  
“我爱你，”Philip的目光抚过Lukas脸上的每一寸，“你是宇宙万物中最好的——最漂亮的，超越时间和空间。”  
“你真是不可理喻。”Lukas嘴上这么说，声音却有了裂痕。他使劲蹭着他的鼻尖，再次吻上去，“我也爱你，我也爱你。”  
Philip抱住Lukas，Lukas正尝试不要太过迷失在他们美好的未来里。他已经等不及和Philip生活在一起了，他等不及要开始计划属于他们的未来，属于他们的小小的家，两个人的床，而且还没有宵禁，他是真的等不了了。  
他感到Philip在身上蹭来蹭去，嗅着什么。  
“你在干什么？”Lukas被Philip的举动逗笑了。  
“你身上有汉堡的味道。”Philip说，仍在深深吸气。  
“那可真是太好了。”  
“是那种最好的……汉堡里的肉的味道。”  
Lukas哼了一声，亲亲Philip的脸，“你真浪漫。”他低语，Philip又傻笑起来。Lukas叹气，用手不停摩挲Philip的身侧，“Babe，我去上个厕所，很快就回来，你就好好地待在这里好吗？”  
Philip缩回一些，朝Lukas软软地笑：“我会好好的。”  
“你就待在这儿好吗？”Lukas睁大眼睛问。  
“好的。”  
“你确定吗？我很快就回来。”  
“我就在这儿。”Philip低声说，松开腿，看起来无辜又惹人怜爱。  
Lukas站起来，亲了他的额头一下，“不许再喝酒了，我马上就回来。”  
“等不及了。”Philip朝他笑。  
整栋房子里只有两间厕所，而且它们门口都排起了队。Lukas现在很焦虑，因为他现在几乎忍不住尿在裤子里，而且还让醉醺醺的Philip一个人等着他。等他终于进入楼上那间厕所时，他尽可能地快速解决，迅速洗手，当他意识到自己在做什么的时候他发现自己差点把那条公用的粉色的擦手毛巾扔进垃圾桶里。  
等他回到原地时，Philip已经不在楼梯上了。  
“艹！”Lukas喃喃自语，立刻掏出手机冲到楼下。他开始给Philip发短信但是又停住了——他看到自己失踪的男朋友了，同时仿佛全身上下的血液都凝固了。  
Philip被一个穿着一件该死的的黄色衬衫的混蛋完全逼到了墙角，这个该死的混蛋还胆敢把脸贴到Philip的太阳穴旁边，他的手放在Philip的腹部。他的男朋友眯着眼睛不停地推拒，虽然Lukas只喝了三瓶啤酒但此情此景让他觉得自己醉意和怒意一起上头，冲到他们面前把这个对他男朋友动手动脚的混蛋使劲推开。  
“你他妈离他远点。”Lukas怒道，他挡在Philip面前，毫不在意这种情景可能引起大家的注意。  
“怎么了？”那人毫不在意地笑道，Lukas之前从未见过他，他看起来比他们要大上几岁。“这个小可爱看上去需要一点……”在他想再靠上来或者想说完他的话之前Lukas朝他脸上来了一下，他被打得转了一圈然后尴尬地倒在了地上。Lukas觉得他可能把这个人打晕了但实际上他并不在意这个人到底怎么样了。  
“Oh，wow，”Philip感叹道，从后抓住Lukas的手肘，因为一些人开始朝他们这边移动了。“Wow。”  
“我们走吧。”Lukas伸手揽过Philip的腰，把他扶往门外。  
Philip跟在他身边走得很快，Lukas努力不让他被自己绊得摔倒。他的心跳得很快，而且仍然非常生气。  
“他说我喝太多酒了，”Philip用气音说。  
“你不用在意他说的那些狗屎。”Lukas说，他打开门把两个人都带到外面。Rose和她的男朋友正坐在桌子上，她朝他们眯起眼睛。  
“发生什么了？”她问，睁大眼睛看着Philip。Philip朝她挥了挥手，Rose也挥了挥手，被Philip醉醺醺的行为逗得轻柔地笑了起来。  
“遇到了一个混蛋，”Lukas从牙缝里挤出来：“对Philip动手动脚，还说些混账话。”  
“什么？”Rose摇晃着往后坐，“谁？我听说有些不是我们学校的也混在这里面。”  
“我们不认识他，”Lukas回答，“穿着黄色衬衫的，我把他打昏过去了。”  
“Philip，你还好吗？”Rose看着他问道。  
“现在挺好的，谢谢。”Philip微笑着回答。  
“我要为你们狠狠地踩他几脚！”  
“多谢了。”Lukas朝她点点头。  
“真的很抱歉，朋友们。”她的眼睛里透出真诚的歉意。  
Lukas又点点头，视线回到那些台阶，又看到了他的车，他们搀扶着走向它，站定时，他转过头去看Philip，把他的头抬起来，看着他的醉鬼男朋友，“你还好吗，Babe？”  
Philip从他怀里挣脱出来，“都是我的错，现在我们不得不提前走了。”  
“才不是呢，”Lukas把Philip额前的碎发拨开，“我们离开是因为我揍了一个混蛋。”  
“他一直——一直在说——他知道我需要——”  
现在Lukas的血液又开始沸腾起来。他真的不打算现在来处理他的男朋友被别人搭讪的事或者弄明白那个混蛋到底想说什么，不管他想说什么Lukas都不想知道。没有人可以背地里议论他的男朋友，或者盯着他，亲吻他，或者违背他意愿地触碰他。他的Philip被这个混蛋推到墙上无处可去不得不忍受骚扰，让Lukas想回去再揍他一顿。  
“对不起，我没能及时赶到。”Lukas说，亲亲他的前额，“发生这种事，我应该及时出现的。”  
Philip打了个嗝，“你简直太——你简直太英勇了。”  
Lukas不好意思地转过头，这样Philip也许就看不到他脸红得多厉害。  
“就像一位骑士，像一位漂亮的，金发的，闪闪发光的——”  
Lukas低头，在Philip的唇边印下轻柔的一吻，“你喝醉的时候实在是太招人喜欢了。”他低语，捧起Philip的脸，看着他大大的笑容。  
“你爸爸在家的对吧？”Philip睁大眼睛问。  
“对啊。”  
“万一他不想我回你家呢？”Philip一边问一边摇摇晃晃地往前走，差点跌倒在路上。Lukas伸手扶住他的腰，“他当然希望你和我一起回家了，他知道的。”  
Philip哼哼，再次靠过来，脸蹭上Lukas的胸膛。  
“好啦，”Lukas无奈地笑道，“我们现在要走了。”  
“好吧。”  
“你得牢牢抱紧我，”Lukas说，把Philip扶正，揽过他的肩。“知道了吗？”  
Philip只顾着点头。  
“知道了吗？”Lukas把Philip的眼睛撑开，又问了一遍。  
“不然呢？”  
“不然？”Lukas重复着他的问题，一股挫败感油然而生，“Philip，你要是不抓紧我，会摔的。”  
“然后飞起来！”Philip没头没脑地说，还点了点头。  
“不是的！”Lukas差点吼出来，关于Philip没抓紧从后座上飞出去的情景让他心痛得要吐出来。“Philip，回家的路上你必须牢牢抱紧我，知道我们停下来，不然我就会非常伤心的，知道吗？”  
Philip的脸塌下来，“你会伤心的？”  
Lukas希望他正确地表达了自己的要求并且脑袋里一团浆糊的Philip也明白事情的重要性，“我会是世界上最伤心的人，你想要这样的结果吗？”  
“不要。”Philip缓慢地摇头。  
“所以，你应该怎么做呢？”  
“抱——抱紧你，”Philip迷迷瞪瞪地回答，“这恰好是我最喜欢做的事情。”  
“整个回家的路上都要。”Lukas又强调了一遍，在他的额头上亲了亲，转身拿起他们的头盔。  
“整个回家的路上都要。”Philip又重复了一遍，笑了起来。  
Philip在整个路上都紧紧地抱着他，异常地紧，即使是这样，Lukas依然担心他会无意识地松开手，所以一路上他都在拼命祈祷上苍能让他们俩都完好无损地回到家。  
他们确实完好无损地回到家了，在感觉过去了几个世纪之后，Lukas一摘下Philip的头盔，这个醉鬼就倒在了地上，Lukas无奈地摇头，把他从地上拉起来，牢牢地禁锢在自己的怀中走向家门。  
“Babe，装得不那么醉好吗？”Lukas在他耳边轻轻地说，又快速地亲了亲他的脸颊，然后拉开门。  
“少一点，好的，”Philip也低声说，扬起下巴，“不要多。”  
Lukas希望他的父亲已经睡了，但一进屋他就知道好梦不会实现。他的父亲正坐在电视机前，看到他们进来皱起了眉，“你们回家得早了点。”他的视线来回扫过站着的两个人。  
“我们——”Lukas开始编适的理由，这时Philip往前走了几步，Lukas的心沉了下去。  
“您的儿子把我从那个想……欺负我的不知道是谁的人手里救了出来。”Philip说，清了清嗓子，“我那时候非常——非常难受，然后Lukas就突然出现，然后——然后您有一个好儿子，先生。他，他最好了。”  
Lukas的脸烧了起来，把手交到了Philip手里握住。父亲盯了他们一会儿，Philip又确认似地点了点头，重心从左脚换到右脚又换回来。  
“你还好吗，Philip？”父亲问，Lukas简直要死了。  
Philip的嘴开开合合了大概六次。“呃，呃，是的，我没事，Lukas——Lukas在真的发生了什么之前就赶到了。”  
“那就好。”父亲说，他朝Lukas点头以示赞许。  
Lukas眨了眨眼，随后摇了摇头，“我们要——我们要去躺着，可能准备睡了。”  
“好的，”父亲又靠回沙发里面，“很高兴你们安全到家。”  
“我也是！”Philip大声说，转过头来对Lukas露出大大的笑容。  
Lukas把他又揽回怀里，走过客厅上楼，Philip一路上都咯咯地笑个不停。Lukas虽然很惊讶父亲表示出了对他们两个人同等的关心但也非常，非常地高兴，但他不准备和Philip聊这个，反正要聊也不是现在，因为Philip醒来以后肯定全忘了。  
门一关上Philip就迫不及待地上前两步一头扎进床里，还在一刻不停地笑。Lukas无奈地靠着门看他，忍不住也笑了起来。  
“Lukas，”Philip不满地哼哼，转过来平躺在床上。  
“怎么了？”Lukas明知故问。  
“过来。Philip朝他伸手。  
Lukas无奈摇头，上前，当Philip把他拉下去时差点没叫出来。Lukas打算把鞋子踢走，可是Philip爬到他身上跨坐好，他俯下身，把脸埋在Lukas的脖颈处开始迷迷瞪瞪地亲吻。  
“别这样，Babe，”Lukas的手放在Philip的腰上，努力使自己不去注意Philip在自己身上移动是多么地引人遐想。  
“嗯？”Philip在他的脸上吻了一下，又调皮地让舌头在他的耳廓上打转。  
“我们今晚不做。”Lukas低语，当Philip不依不饶地咬上他的脖子时忍不住发出一声低吟，“你现在还醉着呢，我们不做，即使你非常可爱。”  
“你觉得我很可爱？”Philip问，轻柔地，甜蜜地吻他。  
“最可爱的，”Lukas的手在Philip背上上下摩挲，“一直都是最可爱的。”  
“那我们来做吧。”Philip说，把Lukas的脸转过来，现在他们鼻尖相贴。  
“不，”Lukas笑得温柔，虽然他的身体在叫嚣着开始一场性爱，可是理智告诉他现在做任何事都是在趁人之危，在他在这个星球上最爱的人喝醉的时候占他的便宜明显是错误的。  
“但是我爱你。”  
Philip的眼睛瞪大了一些，仿佛他不知道这个事实似的，可是Lukas非常清楚Philip还不太习惯如此直白的示爱，尤其是他现在醉成这个样子。“我也爱你。”他说。  
“我们靠着枕头吧，好吗？”Lukas说，指尖划过Philip的锁骨，“我不想你待会儿摔到床下面。”  
“嗯……好的。”Philip从他身上翻下去，然后和他一起跌进枕头，Philip又挪到了Lukas的胸膛上，和他双腿交缠。  
Lukas把Philip的头发拂到后面好亲吻他的额头，他忽然觉得即使自己有无限的时间可以慢慢亲吻Philip的每一寸肌肤，永恒的时间也会不够用。  
“我的牙刷在你这儿吗？”Philip小声问。  
“在的，我们毕业典礼之前你把你的洗漱包搬到我这儿来了。”  
“我们是真的毕业了，对吧？”Philip揪着Lukas的衣角问。  
“我们是毕业了。”  
Philip放开了他的衣角，盯着他很久，他棕色的眼睛审视着Lukas面庞的每一寸，“很快就到大学了，我和你，一起。”  
“我们永远都在一起。”Philip因为Lukas的这句话露出了美丽的笑容。  
“到时候我们可以在只有我们两个人的公寓里喝酒，我们一起喝，然后我们就醉了，然后你就会和我做爱，因为你也醉啦。”  
Lukas哼了一声，指节慢慢滑过Philip的脸颊，他的男朋友实在是可爱得爆表了，他真的快忍不住发出土拨鼠尖叫了。“我当然随时都想和你做爱了，”Lukas说，“但是你不清醒的时候，你可能不会记得你说了愿意，我不想这样。”  
Philip的嘴立马撅起来了，Lukas的拇指压过他的下唇，无奈地摇头，心里面为自己能坐怀不乱疯狂鼓掌。  
“你是因为那个人碰了我，所以生我的气吗？”  
Lukas的喉咙有些发紧，“我是生气，是因为那个人在你不愿意的情况下还要碰你。”  
“我只想你碰我。”Philip低语。  
Lukas被撩得不行，“我知道。”他呼吸不稳，“所以我生他的气，所以我揍了他。”  
“你真性感。”Philip的手抚过他的胸膛。  
Lukas清清嗓子，“嗯……我尝试这么做。”他点点头。  
“我们去纽约大学的时候，你也会像这样赶跑那些不怀好意地看我的人吗？”Philip问，他依旧没怎么清醒，现在正努力挣扎好踢掉鞋子，把腿更加挤进Lukas的腿间。  
“可能吧，”Lukas说，又亲了下Philip的眉毛，他重新考虑了一遍后叹息，“对，绝对会。”  
“我的骑士。”Philip撒娇，“那你最起码亲我一下？在嘴上？请求你？求求你？”  
Lukas叹气，“一下，两下，好了，我们现在该睡觉了。”  
“遵命，Waldenbeck先生，”Philip抬起头，又闭上眼，“所有骑士里最耀眼的骑士先生。”  
“我的天啊，”Lukas笑出声，他的心随着流逝的时间越来越胀满爱意。摇摇头，他在Philip的唇上印上今晚的最后一吻，再来最后两吻，也许在停止之前最后四吻听起来不错。他将Philip拉进怀抱，感受Philip渐渐放松的身体，听着他渐渐平稳的呼吸。Lukas把手臂枕在脑后，这就是他梦寐以求的生活，快乐的，安全的。


End file.
